Have Mercy
by Simplyjordan1
Summary: Harry is Very heavily abused and all he wants is a little bit of mercy. This follows the four weeks after his First year. Rated M for heavy child abuse, graphic scenes, and character death. I own nothing.


I am most definatly not British, blonde, rich,nor do I own the beautiful franchise Harry Potter. Anything that you may recognize is not mine. It is also rated M for a good reason so please read at your own risk. now please Enjoy and review me on what your thoughts were about the story.

 _Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy_

Screams pound relentlessly into my bleeding skull. Howls and yelps of pain echo constantly through the entire house. These harsh screeches are almost ear shattering, but I'm not even positive whose they were anymore.

Surely they could not be of my creation. Surely those screams of pure, raw pain and torture are not ripping out of my very own young throat. I would think I would know what was happening in my own body. I truly think I would feel myself screaming my throat bloody. Wouldn't I? I think so anyway.

On the other hand, what is the rawness of my throat compared to the red-hot pain of my uncle's violent fury. What are the sounds of my screams compared to the painful throbbing that never leaves my ears and head. What is the sounds of torture leaving my mouth compared to the sounds of all my sins spewing from the fat lips of my obese uncle and pursed mouth sickly thin aunt.

The sound of his belt cracking through the air to meet its target.

The clunk of her frying pan hitting my back.

The knife as he sharpens it right before he carves my flesh.

The laughs of my cousin as he watches on with glee; waiting for his turn to create the screams. Day after day after day. What is it? What are they worth? How much are they worth to them?

I can only pray for my relatives to have mercy on my soul.

To keep me breathing.

To keep me alive.

For me to make it to next year. "Mercy," I plead, "Mercy." The pleads fall on deaf ears. Like always.

If I were to be granted mercy, it would never ever be from my family.

I'm in so much pain.

And I've only been here for nine days…..

 _Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy_

I don't have any screams left. It has surpassed abuse by a landslide. It's torture. That the only way to truly describe it anymore. Do you want to know the difference?

Abuse was the first ten years of my life. Being locked in my cupboard with no food, and a few punches or kicks from my uncle. Now however. Stab wounds, gashes. **Agony.** Take it away. Take away the pain. Please help me. I'm begging.

Please

 _Freak._ A voice in my head says.

 _No, not a freak. Mercy. Mercy._

 _You don't deserve mercy._

 _Nobody deserves this._ Please. Someone have mercy on me and take me away from here. Please. Anyone. The Weasleys. Even Voldemort. Anything would be better. The pain isn't worth it.

Take me away. Anywhere. I really don't care. As long as it's away from here. Somewhere where I can heal. Or maybe die. Hmmmm I don't think that sound too bad.

That scares me

May life have mercy on my soul. It's only been three weeks….

 _Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy_

I have nothing left to give.

I have no screams.

I have no pleads. I have no energy. I have nothing

My once vibrate green eyes are dull now. Or so I'm told. He enjoyed watching the life and faith disappear out of my eyes, and he reminds me constantly. I wonder what it would be like; to witness the lights leaving someone's eyes. I have a deep feeling my uncle might find out soon. Real soon.

Thundering footsteps shook the house, shaking me out of my thoughts. _He_ entered the room. It's funny. I can see him with the knife. I can see the belt, the whip, the cane. All of his instruments of torture. I can even see him strangling me, but recently, I can barely register the pain. Because of this lack of feeling, my mind floats elsewhere.

Is it too much to ask for fate to have mercy to make it end once and for all. Am I being selfish?

My view starts to swim in and out. I think that just this once in my life that I want to be selfish. Just this once. Maybe fate will let me see my parents. Yeah. that sounds good. And we can have the childhood I never had, and that they never had with me. I wouldn't have to worry about pain. Or food. Or love. Yeah. Just this once I think I'll be selfish.

Blackness crept up at the edges of my sight. The world started to focus and unfocus. Suddenly, I wasn't scared anymore.

 _Mercy at last_ was the final thought I had before I slipped away into the welcoming darkness.

 _Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy_

It was four weeks after Harry Potter's First year OF Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he was found dead. May he find his peace at last after years of receiving none. May he find his Mercy outside of a land who never thought to give it to him. May we remember him as a strong boy who had to grow up too fast. May we remember Harry, Just Harry

 **The End**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
